The Capitol's Star: Chapter 1
by hungergamers175
Summary: Destiny Frost has everything she could possibly dream of. Yet, her hatred of The Hunger Games seems to set her apart from her peers. But now, Destiny is tired of letting her world see her in the way they see her loved ones. And once she volunteers for the 24th Hunger Games, her life may never be the same. (the format of the story is different because i wanted to save space)
1. Chapter 1

_The Capitol's Star: Chapter 1_

"_So Genevieve, are you looking forward to the 24__th__ Annual Hunger Games?" a handsome man in a bright pink tuxedo asks. The woman smiles brightly and responds cheerfully, "Yes Sage I have high hopes for this year." She's sporting a light pink dress and 6 inch silver heels covered in sparkles. Being the president of Panem's wife, she obviously has to look her best. Sage Corset, the comedic interviewer and head broadcaster of the Hunger Games smiles eagerly and continues his interview. "Well I have nothing to do but agree with you." The audience laughs. _

Just before Sage asks another question, I turn off the TV. Standing alone in my luscious room, I take out my notebook. I placed it next to me an hour ago, knowing that I would get bored sooner or later from watching the latest "Hunger Games with Sage Corset" Interview. I lie down on my king sized bed covered in pink fluffy comforters and flip to a page. Thinking for a split second, I begin to draw. I picture Sage, dressed in his annual Hunger Games outfit. Then President Hayes comes to my mind. I draw him linking arms with his gorgeous wife Genevieve.

And then I rip the page to pieces.

In case it wasn't obvious, I'm from the Capitol. My name's Destiny Frost. I'm 15. My dad, Johnson Frost works with Sage. He has Sage's number too. My mom works at home, but she used to be a successful interior designer for Capitol Couture. So I guess you can say I'm supposed to be the "next big thing" in my family tree. I'm practically one of the richest girls in my school. But anyone who doesn't know me wouldn't believe it. I don't wear any of those "sparkly rich girl" outfits. In fact, I hate them. I don't brag about my wealth like everyone else in my school. (Which is _very _common)

And I also hate the Hunger Games.

Didn't see that one coming did you? It kills me though, to think that 23 teens die every year because of _my _home. _My _friends. _My _community. I saw the 19th Hunger Games when I was 10. I hated it. I hated it so much, that twenty minutes into I started crying. The guilt was too overwhelming. While I was sitting there with my family on a plush sofa in my incredibly large house, kids were being brutally murdered. That was too much for a 10 year old Capitol citizen to handle. I never watched another Hunger Games again. And I never will. That was also the year when I threw out my large collection of $200 hair bows, except for a pink satin one I got when I was born. Anything that said the word "Capitol" on it I gave away. I was ashamed to come from the Capitol. I despised President Hayes, who was the one who started the Hunger Games.

I guess you can say that one day changed me. It scared me for life.

I sat there for a while now, reliving that one day that changed me forever. I could all ready see it, in four days, twenty four terrified teens will be ripped apart from their families and forced to kill each other. And then there will be me, sitting in my room, crying, while my own parents cheer on their favorite tributes. My life is sick.

I must have sat there for a while now, because I heard the door slowly creak open, followed by my mom. "Destiny, are you ok?" she asked. I shrug. "No, not really." My mom and dad both know my hatred of the Hunger Games. Yet they still watch them. "Sweetie, I know you don't like the Hunger Games. But this doesn't mean you can isolate yourself from the world when it happens." She says sympathetically. "Mom. I'm not watching another 'Sage Corset' interview. It's a waste of time." I reply sternly. It's obvious she wants me to watch. But not this year. "Do you even realize how horrible these Games are?" I question. She rolls her eyes, because I tend to ask this question every year. She sits down beside me. "Destiny, these Games are just a way of our people making a point to Panem. It's _their _fault, not ours." She states. I exhale deeply and sigh, "But it's not fair." My mom's arms are now around my shoulders. "I know." She calmly says.

"Well, when you're ready, we can start making dinner." She says as she leaves and closes the door behind her. I stand back up and face my jeweled mirror, which is right next to my closet. I've recently been growing out my blonde hair. (It's about half way down my back now) I noticed my dip dyed pink ends, which I got two weeks ago. (they haven't faded one bit) I walk toward my closet, which is covered with pics of my family and Rachel. Rachel is the one girl who understands me. She has blonde hair too, but she has hazel eyes instead of my icy blue ones. My mom told me we were born in the same hospital, two rooms apart. I actually met her at kindergarten. We were inseparable ever since.

Feeling a little cold, I pull out a pink sweatshirt, one that matches my pink ends. I make my way downstairs, and to the living room. Both mom and dad are sitting attentively in front of the TV. On the screen, Sage Corset and Genevieve Hayes are laughing. _Probably mocking all the districts and how they will soon lose one boy and one girl to the custody of the Capitol._ Or my home. I'm about to sit down at the dinner table when my dad notices me. "Destiny! Did you watch this interview? Genevieve is hilarious!" he half laughs and half yelps. I fake smile and reply, "Yah!". However, my dad knows me too well. "Destiny? That's not the usual smile I see from my daughter." He says. Immediately my fake smile knits itself back into a frown. "May I be excused?" I ask politely. "Oh Des, please _finish_ your meal today. This whole week you have been so anxious." My mom emphasizes the word 'finish'. "Well excuse me for the fact that I feel bad about coming from a murderous society." I scoff. My father finally snaps, "Destiny Savannah Frost! How dare you say such a thing about your society?" "Honey, please calm down." My mom tries to soothe him. While they're still arguing, I take my dinner upstairs. _She said I had to finish, didn't she?_

The whole night was a blur of thoughts. I can see it everywhere in my dreams. The brutal Career tributes will be towering in strength over everyone else. The other districts have practically nothing to give them an advantage. A sick feeling enters my stomach. I can only imagine what President Hayes has in store for this year's tributes. They have probably finished preparations by now. I try falling asleep, but its useless. The pain is undeniable.


	2. Chapter 2

The Capitol's Star: Chapter 2

As I walk into school, I can already hear news about what might happen this year. I block out all the sounds as I try to find Rachel. I barely slept at all because of my nightmarish thoughts. I finally find her, and run straight to her. Rachel's wearing a sparkly tank top, with fading denim shorts. As always, she incorporates an oversized headband into her wardrobe. Capitol teens dress nowhere near their parents. "Um…Des…You ok today?" she asked. She noticed my red T-shirt, white shorts, galaxy printed boots, and my usual jewelry. I only dress this way around this time of year. "No. Not at all." I said. "I haven't slept all night." Rachel loves the Hunger Games, but she keeps it to herself around me. "Oh, want my Peppermint Mocha?" she questions. I never noticed it until now. "No, but thanks Rachel." I tell her.

School, like always, is dreadful. Each teacher reminds us that we're three days away from the Reaping. My science teacher quoted, "It's going to be full of surprises!" I almost choked at that remark. At lunch, I could still hear the Reaping rumors. "_I heard they're starting the reaping earlier_." "_Will anyone volunteer?_" "_Wouldn't it be cute if anyone fell in love in the arena?_" I wanted to scream at all of them. Luckily, Rachel and I sat outside for lunch. Once the final bell rang, I ran to the bus. But as I was leaving, I noticed a sign being put up on top of the door. _Capitol High says, "Happy Hunger Games!" May the odds be ever in your favor. _That same sick feeling returned to my stomach. Now I wanted to puke. I suddenly didn't want to ride the bus anymore.

Walking home from school, I hear noises. Turing around, I see a bunch of boys laughing. "Hey, Destiny!" one of them calls. I live only two blocks away, so I keep walking. Hearing footsteps behind me, I realize that he's a couple feet away from me. Then I realize that it's Fritz Walkers, head of the football team, and chick magnet of the freshmen class. His friends are catching up too. "You coming to my house this Friday to watch the Reaping?" he asks in his charming "Capitol boy" accent. "Nope. Not interested." I say without turning my head. "Aww, come on Des! Why are you so…serious?" he sweet-talks. I hear his friend whisper, "she's hot." I'm not interested in the Hunger Games." I reply, still not making eye contact. He walks up from behind me and faces me. "Please, Des. You're one of the richest girls I know. Yet you're the only one in the school who doesn't like the Hunger Games. Don't you find that a little odd?" he questions once more. Now I'm getting annoyed. "Listen Fritz. I know you're desperate. I totally get it. But if you want to date me, you might want to stop asking me about the Hunger Games." I sneer with a smile. To top it off, I wink at him and walk away. I know I made my point, because all of his friends are speechless.

Finally arriving at my house, I open the door and find my way to the living room. Collapsing on the couch, I take out my cell and call Rachel. "Hello?" she answers. "It's me." I said flatly. "Ooh. You're mad. Fritz again?" she recalls. "Heck yes." I reply. For the next hour and a half I rant about Fritz's flirty, yet ridiculous attitude.

The next day was worse. More people are talking about the Hunger Games. And they even had the guts to ask me too. Trying to ignore everyone, I slowly make my way through the day. I try my hardest to stay next to Rachel, and away from Fritz. But I know he will be back. Two days are left before the Reaping. "_Gosh how will I ever live through this?"_ I think throughout the day.

Late afternoon, I asked Rachel to walk home with me. But as I opened the door, something was different. My suitcase was laid out on the kitchen floor, as well as my parents'. Soon enough, my mom walks in.

"Oh Destiny, we have fabulous news! Sage Corset has asked a number of families to accompany him on the Reaping Tours. We get to see the Reaping live!" I stare at her intensely, begging for her to tell me she's joking. Yet she continued to smile at me. "Mom…Please…tell me…" I stutter. Now my father walks in too, "Destiny, did your mother share the news? We're going on tour with Sage Corset! Oh how" "WHY THE HECK DO YOU THINK I WANT TO GO TO THIS!" I scream. "This is sick… This is pure evil!" I yell. I can't seem to stop. Rachel's trying to calm me down, "Des, Des, it's ok. It won't be as bad as" "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I HATE YOU-ALL OF YOU!" I sob uncontrollably. I run upstairs, too upset to think about what I just said. I manage to hear my father say, "What is all this fuss?" Before I slam the door, I hear footsteps coming from Rachel and my mom. I can't take this. It's too much for me.

Rachel slowly opens the door and finds me sprawled on my bed. "Destiny..." she whispers. My mom and my dad as well are waiting outside. I lift my head, and Rachel's eyes pop open. Glancing at my mirror, all my makeup has streaked down my face. My dad squeezes through the door and sits beside me. "I knew you would do this. But this is a mandatory trip I have to make." He says. "I'm so sorry." "Your father really did try to cancel this. But we can't risk your father losing his job." My mom adds. "But… this is so cruel." I say between snuffs. My mom nods sadly in return. "Would you like to come too, Rachel? Destiny might need a friend." She also says. "Ok! I'm sure my mom will be fine with it." Rachel replies. I manage to smile for a minute. "We're leaving tomorrow sweetie, because I have a meeting with Sage. Is that ok?" my dad asks. "I'll be okay." I tell him. Now my mom and dad are leaving, while Rachel picks up a _Capitol Couture_ magazine. Too tired to speak, I rest my head back onto my soft comforters.

*The next day*

My eyes surge open after finally having a peaceful sleep. I notice that the windows are streaked with rain. But I'm okay with it today. I take my time getting ready. First, I take a hot shower. Then I am faced with the arduous task of choosing my outfit. I decide on a while lace dress with sparkly heels, and a silver headband that matches my shoes. (Well sort of) Finally feeling refreshed, I do my normal makeup and curl my hair. (This takes about 45 minutes.) Lastly, I grab a few editions of _Capitol Couture_ so I'm not forced to talk about the Hunger Games.

As soon as I walk downstairs, I notice that Rachel is already there with her pink duffel and a huge black polished suitcase. My parents are ready as well. "We have a few minutes to spare. Anything else we might need?" my mom requests. I glance at Rachel, who's shaking her head. My father does the same. Suddenly, we hear an obnoxiously loud horn coming from our limo (I guess you can call it that) like vehicle. It's white, with shiny black tires and comes with a butler and/or driver. My father smiles and leads us out of our house. Locking the door, he says, "District One here we come!" I think to myself, "_Yay. I can't wait to see children die in few days_"_. _

Because District One is only an hour away, I manage to reread the summer issue of _Capitol Couture_. Looking at one of the pages, I spot a picture of last year's victor, Tara McHills. I remember vividly that she's from District 7, and she won because of her amazing abilities with axes. I also remember that she won at 15. Someone shouldn't be scarred by seeing teens die at that age. But I remind myself that I know this only because my parents couldn't stop talking about her. And also the fact that her Victor's interview with Sage was on just before my favorite television show. "Destiny, look!" Rachel exclaims. I look at the window and slightly raise my eye brow. Wealthy neighborhoods. Thriving shops. District One has it all. Previous Victors from One are displayed on billboards throughout the place. Rachel's eyes are gleaming with ideas of luxurious ways to spend time here. I continue to flip through the magazine.

20 minutes later, our limo stops. "This is it! Where all the excitement happens!" my dad yelps with excitement. I have no choice but to roll my eyes. Stepping out of the vehicle, I notice pedestrians are already staring in my direction. They're probably comparing me to Rachel, who's dressing in bold colors, dazzling shoes, and extravagant accessories. I have to say, I am the most underdressed person here. As our family struts down the sidewalk and to our resort, I catch a glimpse of a small 12 year old. She's wearing a light pink dress, with a white bow in her hair. I couldn't help but realize that she is a possibility of becoming a tribute. I shake the thought; her name's only going to be entered once. Our resort is a block away, but I enjoy looking at One. I notice that almost all the girls have blond hair. And almost all of them are wearing pink. It must be a tradition. The boys are dressed more diversely, but I'm more drawn to the fact that they can't take their eyes off of Rachel and I. Particularly Rachel. However Rachel adores the attention. I think she even motioned a phone sign to one of them. I laugh out loud, realizing that my best friend has the guts to do that. We link arms, and I couldn't be more thankful for having such a great friend by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

The Capitol's Star: Chapter 3

Now we have arrived at our resort, which is called The Diamond Resort. It's a miraculously large building, with a gigantic fountain in front of us. I notice that we're not the only ones here from the Capitol. I recognize several Capitol citizens visiting One. They're probably here for the Reaping too. Everyone in the Capitol is close. Especially around my neighborhood. As we're making our way through the lobby, Rachel and I stop at a small coffee shop located to the right of the check-in stand. "Peppermint Mocha with low fat milk, please." Rachel orders. "I'll have an Iced Coffee." I add. The man standing behind the counter smiles and gets our drinks. Then he started talking, "Are you girls excited for the Hunger Games?" We both exchange looks. "Umm...We're not big into that stuff." Rachel explains. With our drinks he nods his head, "I see. I'm definitely excited for the first-ever Quarter Quell next year. That will be a huge event." Taking my drink, I smile politely. But on the inside, I'm enraged at his remark. The Quarter Quell is where one of the rules is changed to make the Games more "interesting". As if the districts hadn't suffered enough.

"Destiny! Rachel! Hurry up; we're going to our room." My mom yells. We both scurry to my parents, and they take us back to our room. We are on the 5th level, room 5344. Our room contains 3 king sized beds, a plasma TV set, and a small kitchen plus a dining area. The balcony view is spectacular as well. District One makes all the luxuries, so I was expecting this sort of arrangement.

Later that afternoon, Rachel and I were rereading more magazines. "I'm leaving for my meeting, ladies." My father tells us. Just as he leaves, he says, "Destiny, I hope you're still not mad at me." I look up hopefully, but he's gone. "You're feeling alright, right Destiny?" my mom asks. "Yes, I'm better now." I reply sweetly. "That's a relief. We're very proud how you handled this." She continues. "Thanks, Mom." I said. If only I actually felt that way.

Today is the Reaping. I get a twisted pain in my stomach. I can hear that the rest of the group is getting ready, but I am certainly not. I feel too saddened to do anything. But eventually I slide out of bed. I go to the bathroom to find that my mom and dad are talking about the Reaping. "I can't believe the day has finally arrived!" my dad exclaims. "This will be even better now that we will see it live." My mom reassures. I stare at them deeply. My thoughts are rapidly changing, but the majority of them are sickening. _How could my parents enjoy this? How cruel can someone get?_ These were my parents, the people who promised to raise me as well as they could. And here we are, about to watch the Reaping live. And not just for District One. Everywhere. I ran out the door as fast as I could.

An hour later, we are just about ready to leave. I'm wearing a gold strapless dress and black heels. I also borrowed one of Rachel's bows to go with the dress. My pink ends completely stand out, but I couldn't care less. My dad does a quick check, and then leads us outside of the lobby to our waiting vehicle. It takes a solid ten minutes before we arrive at the Public Building. My dad meets up with Sage's directors and managers, while my mom, Rachel, and I find a place to sit. It's quite easy, because 3 seats are reserved just for us, on the stage. I look around and try to contain my emotions. Boys and Girls are separated by gender and by age. I can tell because all the youngsters are in the front row. However, they all seem excited. Some of them are talking quietly with the people around them. After a few minutes, a tall woman walks up to the stage. She's dressed in all orange, with a poufy skirt and a blouse. I also can't help but notice her wig is also an awfully bright orange hue. She taps the microphone and then she begins.

"Welcome District One! We're here to celebrate the 24th Annual Hunger Games!" she exclaims. Cheers ring throughout the crowds. "However, before we begin, he have a special video just for all of you from the Capitol!" she adds excitedly. A huge screen comes down from the tall building, and the video starts. After only a second of watching it, I get sick. All it contains are images of warfare, and a narration explaining how the Hunger Games has "helped" all the districts. Sickening.

"I just adore that video! And now the time has come, to select one young man and women…For the amazing honor of representing District One in this year's Hunger Games!" she says with even more enthusiasm. She takes a slight pause. "Ladies first." She says flatly. In her 6 inch heels, she walks delicately over to the bowl of female names. Crouching slightly, she dips her hand in the bowl and picks a single card. Walking back to center stage, she stands tall and reads the name clearly. "Crystal Waters!" she announced. Everyone turns their heads to the skinny blonde girl with sea green eyes. She seems pleased, and runs up to the stage. I'm drawn to her pink headband which adorns a huge flower. Rachel would love it. The Capitol escort asks her, "Are you excited, Crystal?" "Yes! This is _such _a great opportunity." She replies. "Well then, it's time for our boys." The escort continues, name in hand, "Jackson Anders!" she says slightly louder. I look down to find a group of boys high-fiving a strong looking male. He walks up to the stage with confidence and even high-fives Crystal. Both of them look 16ish. Now the escort can hardly contain herself, "Ladies and gentlemen, our District One Career tributes, Crystal Waters and Jackson Anders!" The crowd goes wild, and I admit that I cheered for them as well. I had to give them credit; they are the only district that truly enjoys this.

Days and days passed. Each one was the same. Watch Reaping, eat dinner, go to limo, drive to next district, then repeat. I kept a mental count of all the tributes I watched, but some of them caught my eye.

Savannah Fields is the District two female, but she's fairly quiet while her peers are cheering. The male's name is Duke. The names that 2 gives their children are ridiculous. In District 3, a skinny girl named Miranda is reaped. Immediately after, a male volunteers. I learn his name was Jason, and I notice that both of them have the same blue eyes that I do. They must be in some sort of relationship, because both of them start making out as soon as Jason reaches her. I don't pay attention to the female from 4, but the male looks capable of winning. Once the Reapings for the poorer districts begin, I begin to feel sick again. They are their own special type of torture. The looks I get from the teens there show absolute hatred.

In District 9, the female tribute starts screaming and refuses to go to the stage. I close my eyes before I hear a gunshot. Then a new female was reaped. I was too worried to open my eyes. In District 10, both of the tributes stared at me for what seemed like forever. The male had a softer look, while the female was giving me the death stare. I can't wait for this day to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

The Capitol's Star: Chapter 4

When we reach District 11, I can barely manage to contain myself. The younger children from 11 are especially meek. The escort for 11 couldn't be more enthusiastic. _Doesn't she realize what she's doing? _I continue to ask myself that question. The lady, dressed in entirely in blue, reads the female name, "Rose Hemsworth." All eyes turn to a petite 12 year old. _No._ _No, no,no,no. _I watch her walk up to the stage. She's trying to hold back tears. I could hear my heart breaking. She will be the only twelve year old in the competition. The only one. She won't stand a chance. I turn to see Rachel smiling. As well as my mom. My dad, being the camera man, is eagerly watching the girl. My eyes narrow him down when he turns the camera directly on me. I do my best to ignore him. I can feel my whole world crashing down around me. It's almost as if the ground is crumbling. Just as the girl reaches the stage, I stand up. _Do it._ "Destiny what are you doing?" my mom questions. I ignore her this time. _Do it. Now._ I can't bear to answer. I just begin to open my mouth when my mom asks more sternly, "Destiny Frost what are you"._ DO IT NOW, DESTINY._ "I volunteer!" I screech.

"I volunteer!" I scream. I'm running towards the girl now. Embracing her I whisper, "Go find your mom." I send her down stairs. My mom and Rachel are shocked. "Des!" Rachel shouts. I mouth to her, "I'm sorry." Rachel's eyes sink down in disappointment. My mom's jaw drops completely. She is paralyzed with fear. I I did my job well.

Meanwhile, the escort is speechless. After regaining herself, she begins. "Well then. We have a volunteer from the…" she pauses. She looks at the crowd of people and continues. "from the Capitol. What…is your name, dear?" she barely says. I face my dad and say, "Destiny Frost." "Oh what a lovely name." she replies. "Let's…continue with our boys, shall we?" The escort takes one last glance at me, and then turns her attention to the male reaping bowl. "Maxwell Shoals." She pronounces. A scrawny faced boy walks up next to me. Brown hair. Sad-faced. He's obviously staring at me as the escort finishes her speech, "Ladies and gentlemen, these are our tributes from District 11. Can we give them a warm round of applause?" She asks. She begins clapping but no one finishes for her. Instead we get nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Maxwell and I are walking to our train with our escort when I hear Rachel screaming my name. Followed by my parents. My dad starts first, "What in the name of the Capitol was that?" Then my mom, "Destiny, please tell me you're not going to actually do this!" Finally, Rachel says in a sad manner, "Please don't do this." "I'm sorry. I can't let that little girl die. It's too much." I say flatly. "But what about yourself, Des? How will you survive?" Rachel asks. "I'll figure something out." I answer.

I manage to take one last look at my family before I step on to the train. Maxwell, my escort, and two Peacekeepers are right behind me. As the doors closed, I realized that I might have taken my final glance at my family. But there were bigger problems at the moment.

"Hey!" Maxwell shouts. "What were you thinking? Are you an idiot?" I turn to face him and state, "I couldn't watch that girl go up there. She wouldn't stand a chance." He seems even more furious when he speaks, "Why do you care so much? Your 'family' is the reason we're all in this mess." Now our escort has joined in, "Oh please, you two. Control yourselves! This young lady could have easily sat and watched that child. She could have done nothing." She continues, "However, she took a risk. And I think you should give her some respect." Maxwell ignores her completely. "Of course you're kissing up to her. That's what Capitol people do." He snaps as he storms into another cart of the train. "Don't you worry, Destiny. I think you did a courageous thing. I'm your escort, Eliza Schaffers." She introduces. "Thank you for defending me. I think Maxwell is just a little shaken." I say. "Of course. I'll go find James." She struts off into the next cart. _James? Who's he? _I take a look around the train. Over sized sofas fill the room. A gourmet buffet is just inches away from me. Before I grab a treat, the door slams open with a bang. All of my family is here. Plus the addition of Maxwell's.

My parents embrace me, but I am not in the mood for hugs and kisses. Teary eyed, my mom says, "Is this the…end?" "I've talked with District 11's mayor, and they said if you want to switch" my father starts, but I stop him. "No." My mom is now in 'begging' mode, "But Destiny! President Hayes". "I'll be fine. But don't cry." I say sharply. She nods in agreement. Rachel steps up from behind my parents. "Good luck." She says between sobs. I feel a tear drop down my face. I squeeze her tightly. It may be the last time I see my best friend. Then she reminds me, "You can win. The whole school can send you gifts, and sponsors, and". "It's ok, it's ok. This will not be the end." I tell her. "Right", she answers. Through the corner of my eye, I see Maxwell's parents embracing their son. He must be an only child like me. After a final group hug, my family waves goodbye, but a new family takes their place. It is the family of the girl I volunteered for.

The mother speaks up first, "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. I cannot explain...how thankful I am." "I couldn't bear to see her go through such a thing." I say with a slight smile. Now the little girl has appeared behind her older sister's shoulders. The entire family looks the same. Brown curly hair, olive skin, and hazel eyes. The girl hugs me, and I unclip a gold necklace from my neck. "This is for you." I whisper to her. She looks up at me hopefully, and I slowly put it into her hands. "Thank you." She manages to reply back. "I wish I had something for you." She brings so much joy, that it would be pure evil to send her to the Hunger Games. "It's ok." I tell her reassuringly. After the entire family thanks me, I ask Rose, "Watch the tribute interviews for me, ok?" Rose nods her head happily, and I watch her walk outside the train. She's holding her mother's and her father's hands.

Now it is just me and Maxwell. Apparently, I'm getting the silent treatment. Being from the Capitol, I know how to handle this situation. "Listen, I know I'm not the district partner you expected. But we're here either way, so we might as well make the best of it." I begin. Maxwell turns his head to face me. "We?" he asks. _That's it? That's all you have to say? _"I thought that we would handle this as a team." I remarked. He laughs at my comment, "Ok, Capitol girl, I don't know if you knew this, but only _one _comes out. I know it's not me, so why do you care so much?" he snorts. "I care because I don't want to spend my last hours drooling over the fact that this is it!". I regain control in my voice as I rant on, "I don't care if you think I'm rich, obnoxious, or snobby because I know that I'm not." "Wow- that's such a Capitol citizen thing to say." Maxwell reminds me. I narrow my eyes at him and try to keep going, "All I ask is that you pretend that I'm a normal kid from District 11. We really could make it out of here if you just stop acting so immature." He raises an eyebrow, possibly in surprise or even ignorance. "Really? Look at the way you're dressed. Do you really think you can ever blend in looking like _that_?" he questions. I stare at my strapless blue dress, my satin heels, and my silver bracelets hanging up my arm. I tell myself that he's wrong, that he cannot judge someone like this. But in the same way, he is right. I can't fit in. "That's what I thought." Maxwell concluded. At that moment, Eliza walks in with a tall man who seems to be in his late 30's. "Destiny, Maxwell, this is James Burgones. He won the 15th Hunger Games at…What age? Eliza asks. "17." He shares with us. He looks at me and says, "Who is she? An escort in training?" Maxwell chuckles quietly. "Actually James, Destiny is our female tribute." Eliza corrects. James expresses a look of what I think is confusion or disgust. Either way, he doesn't look happy.


End file.
